Droplet actuators are used to conduct a wide variety of droplet operations. A droplet actuator typically includes two substrates separated by a gap. The substrates include electrodes for conducting droplet operations. The gap between the substrates is typically filled with a filler fluid that is immiscible with the fluid that is to be subjected to droplet operations. Droplet operations are controlled by electrodes associated with one or both of the substrates. As the design and operation of droplet actuators become more complex, there is a need for further software development with respect to droplet actuator applications.